1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to novel ortho-substituted arylamide derivatives and anthranilic acid derivatives, to their use as insecticides and acaricides for controlling animal pests, also in combination with other agents for activity boosting, and to a plurality of processes for their preparation.
2. Description of Related Art
Anthranilic acid derivatives having insecticidal properties have already been described in the literature, as for example in WO 01/70671, WO 03/015519, WO 03/016284, WO 03/015518, WO 03/024222, WO 03/016282, WO 03/016283, WO 03/062226, WO 03/027099, WO 04/027042, WO 04/033468, WO 2004/046129, WO 2004/067528, WO 2005/118552, WO 2005/077934, WO 2005/085234, WO 2006/023783, WO 2006/000336, WO 2006/040113, WO 2006/111341, WO 2007/006670, WO 2007/024833, WO2007/020877, WO 2007/144100, WO2007/043677, WO2008/126889, WO2008/126890, WO2008/126933.
In their application, however, the active compounds already known in accordance with the specifications identified above have disadvantages in some respects, whether it be that they exhibit only a narrow spectrum of application or whether it be that they do not have satisfactory insecticidal or acaricidal activity.
Novel anthranilic acid derivatives have now been found which have advantages over the compounds already known, examples being better biological or environmental properties, broader application methods, an improved insecticidal or acaricidal activity, and also high compatibility with useful plants. The anthranilic acid derivatives can be used in combination with other agents for improving the efficacy in particular against insects which are difficult to control.